The Strange Wizard
by Kaluu
Summary: In Thor: Season One, Thor lost his powers and identity, becoming the mortal Donald Blake, a brilliant neurologist. When he remembers his life as Thor, he goes to Jane and asks if she knows a wizard she can trust. Unsurprisingly, she says she doesn't know any wizards. The world-renown neurosurgeon Dr. Strange comes to visit and reveals to Thor that he is Earth's Sorcerer Supreme.
1. Chapter 1

A distinguished gentleman in a three-piece suit entered the free clinic, and Donald Blake immediately recognized him. He was older than he was in the pictures in the medical textbooks but not by much.

"By Odin!" Don exclaimed, his Norse origins unconsciously sneaking into his human life. "You're Dr. Stephen Strange, the world renown neurosurgeon! I... this is an unexpected... I can't believe I'm meeting the famous Dr. Strange!"

"I am honored to meet you as well, Dr. Blake." Dr. Strange held out his hand, which Donald enthusiastically shook. "I hear your hands are as steady as mines once were."

"Jane is going to be so surprised. She had the biggest semi-crush on you in medical school."

"I would be more than happy to meet Dr. Foster. I've read about your free clinic in the newspapers and would like to endorse it, but I have to judge it for myself before doing so."

"An endorsement from the famous Dr. Strange would definitely be welcomed. Let me show you around." Donald had to force himself to calm down so that he wouldn't stumble over himself during the tour. Their facilities were state-of-the-art, and the patients praised the doctors and nurses. At last, they found Jane in the office grabbing a quick bite.

"Jane-I mean, Dr. Foster, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Strange," Don said. Jane put the turkey sandwich aside and dabbed her napkin to her mouth, all the while studying Dr. Strange.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, standing and offering her hand.

"Likewise." Dr. Strange took her hand and, rather than shake it, brought it to his lips.

"He wants to endorse our clinic. The media will go wild. Can you imagine all the interest this will generate?" Don said.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jane gave Dr. Strange another peculiar look. "Don, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course." Jane was always Donald's first priority. He left Dr. Strange with one of the nurses and then returned to the office. "What's wrong, Jane?"

"Is that Dr. Stephen Strange, the famous neurologist?"

"It is. Can you believe it?" Don was as bouncy as a puppy.

"No." Jane crossed her arms over her chest. "Listen to yourself. You're saying this is Dr. Strange, but if he is, he'd be in his mid-80s." Donald froze.

"You're right. I don't know why I didn't think about that," Donald said a shaky tone. "There's something to this. I can feel it. I'll investigate."

"Don't you dare. This guy could be dangerous for all we know. Just thank him and send him on his way," Jane advised. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry. I won't." Don's hand tightened on his cane. "Stay in here, and don't come out until I tell you it's safe."

"Please tell me you aren't going to turn into the God of Thunder," Jane said. "There's no reason to escalate the situation. Just get rid of him."

"Trust me, Jane. I'm a doctor." Donald winked at her. She obviously didn't find any comfort in this. Don went to face Dr. Strange.

"Excuse me," Don said. "I need to speak to you in private."

"I was going to suggest the same, Dr. Blake," Dr. Strange said in a calming voice, one that was almost hypnotic. Donald shook off the strange effect and led him to the back office farthest from the doctors, nurses, and patients.

"Who are you really?" Don asked without preamble. "And what do you want from us?"

"I did come to endorse and donate to your clinic, but you are correct in assuming that I have another reason to come here," Dr. Strange admitted. "I would like to speak to Thor Odinson."

"Fine." Donald struck his cane to the floor. By now, Donald knew not to hold back in the face of a super villain. Thunder and lightning marked his transformation.

"I can sense your power, and I will not allow you to harm the people of this realm," Thor said in a booming voice. "Speak quickly. What is your business here?"

Dr. Strange made a gesture, and suddenly his clothes changed. Instead of a suit, he now wore a red and gold cloak of levitation and the All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto in an amulet around his neck.

"I am Dr. Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts and Sorcerer Supreme."

"Even in hallowed Asgard, we have heard of you," Thor said warily. "I mean these mortals no harm, and if I am overstepping my boundaries by acting as a god among men, it is because I care about them."

"I have no objections to your heroic activities. In fact, I'm grateful for the aid. Even a Sorcerer Supreme cannot be everywhere at once." Dr. Strange bowed slightly. "You asked for a wizard, and I have come to offer my services to you."

"How do you know of this?" Thor asked.

"As I said, I am Earth's Sorcerer Supreme." Dr. Strange opened a portal. "This is a more circuitous route to Asgard than the Rainbow Bridge. I can lead you back to your home, but first, you should consider how you will be received when you return."

"Are you implying my return would be met with anything but celebration?" Thor scowled. "Once I explain to my father how Loki tricked me and intends to seize the throne, all will be made well again."

"Loki set the stage, but you took the bait. Your father punished you for defying him and acting rashly. Dr. Foster tricked you into performing a $90,000-operation, and you defied the hospital administration and were fired. Do these situations not seem similar?"

"But because of my actions, I have come to Midgard and now act as one of its protectors, and as Donald Blake, I have opened a free clinic to service those who would not otherwise be able to receive treatment."

"Although the end results are positive, the path leaves much to be desired."

"You're very perceptive and wise for a mortal," Thor said thoughtfully.

"I had a good teacher." Dr. Strange held up his hands. "You undoubtedly know my story. I was one of the best neurosurgeons in the world, and then I lost fine motor control of my hands in an automobile accident. It was a humbling experience that helped me become a better person."

"My father is testing me as well, I think. But it is hard for me to change after so many years." Thor made a face. "It is hard for me to say this: Will you help me?"

"Your asking is proof that you are changing and perhaps need less assistance from me than you think," Dr. Strange said with a small smile. "I would be honored to act as your consultant."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"By now, it was a regular routine with them. Stephen Strange had dinner with Donald Blake every other week. Sometimes, Jane was there, and in those cases they would talk about the clinic or newest advances in medicine. But every now and then, Dr. Blake had dinner at the Sanctum Sanctorum of the Sorcerer Supreme, and in those situations, more often than not, Thor replaced his mortal guise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This time, Stephen stopped Donald from changing, and the young doctor immediately knew something was wrong—something serious./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let me guess. Your diagnosis: severe head trauma resulting in multiple personality syndrome." Donald smiled bitterly when Strange nodded. "Well, I suppose I knew this conversation was going to come up eventually."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry, Donald. I truly am."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, it's not your fault I'm the mortal host of a Norse god." Donald sighed and stood up to pace around the study. "I've known this would happen since the day I met the Fates and declared myself a lie."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Donald, what you say is not true." Stephen stood and went to where Donald was standing at the fireplace and avoiding his gaze. "You exist. It has already been recorded in history. No one can rob you of that existence."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So what, I'm supposed to die? I don't see how that's any better."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You misunderstand me." Stephen put a hand on the younger man's shoulder and forced him to turn around. "I am not asking you to give up your existence; I am asking you to give up medicine." Don's jaw dropped./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But…" Stephen waited patiently for Donald to regain his composure. "You may think that I'm only doing this to impress Jane, but you're wrong. The clinic needs me," Dr. Blake said firmly. "All those patients who would otherwise be turned away by hospitals because of their insurance need me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know, Donald. Trust me, I understand."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, you don't!" Donald pushed him away. "I know you, Stephen. I know all about you. All you cared about was money, and you refused to operate on those who couldn't pay your high fees. You and I are as different as can be so don't go telling me what to do!" Stephen sighed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let's talk about this later, when you've had time to calm down." Stephen made a gesture to change into his mystic attire./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No!" Donald Blake slammed his cane onto the end of the Cloak of Levitation. Stephen let out an undignified yip of surprise when his teleportation spell failed, and he almost lost his balance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Donald was secretly surprised by his own fine control over the cane. Normally, it would have changed into Mjolnir, and he would have become Thor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That hurt." Stephen released the cloak, and Donald immediately felt guilt when he saw the red mark around Stephen's neck where the chain had choked him. Still, Donald couldn't help but to note that the Sorcerer Supreme didn't take off the Eye of Agamotto./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry," Donald mumbled. "It's just that—" Stephen waved off the apology and gestured at the chairs where they'd originally been seated. Donald nodded and sat down again, acutely aware that he had open up old wounds./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stephen fought to calm himself by sipping his green tea. His eyes, normally blue, were as dark and grey as thunder clouds./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, I was the man you described, only interested in fame and fortune," Stephen said eventually. "I have many, many enemies who try to break my spirit by reminding me of this. I also have enemies who tempt me to return to the medical profession to save lives as I had dreamed of doing when I was young. Each time I must remind myself that, for every life I save as a neurosurgeon, I save thousands more as the Sorcerer Supreme."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And you're saying the same is true of Thor." Donald sighed. "I know it's true, but I truly love medicine."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I did too." Stephen smiled ruefully. "I still do. You know I subscribe to a number of medical journals. As a doctor, you do save lives, but the fact remains that Thor can accomplish more than you ever could."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So what do you suggest, Stephen?" Donald asked tiredly. "You're my mentor, not just Thor's."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You have the same problem all doctors have, especially those of our caliber. You put your professional life before your personal life. If you are given only so many hours a week, don't you think that time might be better spent with your loved ones?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Especially since Jane's also a doctor and crazy busy," Don said thoughtfully. br /"Exactly."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What about you, Dr. Strange? What of your personal life?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm the Sorcerer Supreme before I'm a man." Stephen shrugged. "I chose this life for myself. That's why I'm your mentor. I hope you can learn from my mistakes."/p 


End file.
